Caved In
by thatcoolkid52
Summary: It's the beginning of the great ninja war. Omoi finds himself in a troublesome situation... OmoiXOC


Omoi surveyed his new squad. He was feeling apprehensive as the war was finally about to begin. The captain, a sand ninja named Kankuro, was only a few years older than him. What if he chickened out? The other members of the group seemed reliable enough, there was a byakugan user from the hidden leaf, Ittan from hidden rock, Kiri from hidden mist, Sai from the hidden leaf, Tango, also from hidden cloud, Zanji from hidden leaf, and Aya from the hidden leaf.

"Sai, Survey the area!" Kankuro ordered

"Hai!" The leaf ninja drew a stroke on his scroll and a bird emerged, he jumped on it and flew into the air.

"Now only if I had a cool talent like that…" Omoi contemplated, "I would be a cool ninja. Then again, if I was unique I would probably have many more missions. Kids would look up to me. Adults would expect a lot from me. What if then I got too stressed out, and became sick? I would probably die young from being overworked. Then what if?..."

"Omoi!" Kankuro shouted. "Are you listening?!"

"Yes…sorry…" Omoi was pulled back to reality, harsh, troublesome reality. He turned his head and saw Aya of the hidden leaf giggle, he scowled at her. He resisted urge to stick his tongue out at her, but instead bit down on his sucker and grudgingly turned towards Kankuro.

"Yes, well, now that were all listening, let's get started. We are currently heading further into the enemy territory, and there's a high chance we will encounter more than one enemy. Strong enemies, we all know, we've been familiarized with the resurrection justu. This seems to be their main attack method. Therefore we are going to split up into groups in order to travel efficiently and cover more area. Hyuuga, Kiri, you're with me. We will approach head on. Ittan, Tango and Zanji will go from the left. Sai will obviously traveling by air. Aya and Omoi, you can approach from the right. Got it?

"Hai!" everyone shouted, and they scattered into the assigned groups. Aya approached Omoi. She had short, wavy, chocolate brown hair. Her eyes were similar in color yet were a darker, more intense brown.

"I guess we should get going then. It will get dark soon" Aya suggested, and they to their destination.

Aya and Omoi were running alongside a rocky terrain. As they traveled farther, the hills turned into mountains. A couple hours had passed in silence, which was okay with Omoi. His thoughts were enough to keep him busy. Aya, however, was growing more and more uneasy. Was he still angry at her for giggling? That moment was just perfect, though, she thought. The far away look in his eyes, sucker his mouth like a child. It really was a comical sight.

"So…um….how's it goin'?" Aya questioned, trying to perhaps learn more about this quiet guy. He looked at her disbelievingly, a war was going on and all she wanted to ask was how it was "goin'". He wanted to say everything was fine, but he didn't want to seem ignorant to their current situation. If he said he felt bad he would seem ungrateful. Not bored. Not tired.

Aya laughed at the disturbed look on his face.

"It was just a question, you know, small talk."

Omoi chuckled at this comment. He was having so much trouble replying to the simple questions, _small_ _talk_ _indeed._

Aya sharply looked to the left, something had caught her attention. Suddenly she tackled Omoi to the ground, much to his surprise.

"Aya what the-" Suddenly a flash of light blinded them accompanied by a loud boom.

"A trap!" Aya cried. They heard the ground begin to grumble. It was a clever trap, the paper bomb proved to be more effective next to the mountains.

"Uh oh" Omoi thought. "Quick, to that cave!" He shouted as large boulders began to roll down the hill. Aya followed his as they made their way to the safe place, dodging rocks. They were almost there when Omoi heard a cry. Aya's foot had been crushed under a boulder; she was ferociously trying to push the rock off her leg.

"Stop moving!" He yelled, and rushed to her aid. With one strong push he shifted the rock and rushed Aya and himself to the cave. He laid her down on the ground and looked towards the entrance, they had been caved in.

Aya began to hyperventilate.

"Be calm. Breath steadily." For a guy who always seemed to be worried, he was taking this situation well. He grabbed a bandage from his bag and slowly lifted her leg.

"Ahhhhh!" She cried, her face was screwed up, indicating the pain. Suddenly Omoi heard muffled voices from outside the cave. He rushed to the edge and pushed his ear against the cold wall. He heard a sinister laugh.

"Looks like they got away" A man's voice casually said.

"Help us! We're in the cave!" Aya began to yell.

"SHHH!" Omoi panicked, yet Aya continued to cry for help. Hastily, he grabbed the sucker out of his mouth and shoved it into hers. A brief wave of confusion crossed her face but she kept quiet.

"Did you hear something?" The other man inquired.

"No" Said the other man gruffly. "Let's get out of here"

As Omoi heard their voices grow farther away, he exhaled slowly.

"That was close" Omoi commented gravely, turning back towards Aya.

"I'm….sorry" Aya tried to stand, but slipped, her leg couldn't stand. Omoi caught her before she fell.

"You need to sit still" He ordered. "Meanwhile I'll try to shift these rocks. Omoi already could tell that these were no ordinary rocks. Aya, a kunochi , would have been able to push it off her leg. He inspected them and felt the extremely hard surface.

"These rocks are infused with chakra….Aya….This may take a while."

"I have the food. We should rest then maybe think of a way to remove these rocks" Aya suggested. "Plus it's going to be dark soon…."

Omoi nodded his head and sat down next to her. He began to wrap her leg wound, despite her grimaces and protests.

"Owww" Aya complained, even though Omoi could tell she was genuinely in pain.

"We should go to sleep….we have an early tomorrow" Omoi informed.

"Yeah" Aya commented tiredly, weak from the pain.

They laid side by side, comforted by each others heat in the cold cave. Aya began shiver. Omoi snuggled closed to her, knowing that if she got sick it would be bad. She secretly smiled. Maybe this whole trapped-in-a-cave thing wouldn't be bad after all.


End file.
